


Do something good

by Patorikku



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patorikku/pseuds/Patorikku
Summary: The fortune cookie/note states that doing something good to a stranger will bring good luck, and they both need all the good luck they can get.





	Do something good

"Jihoon-ah, I know you're really smart. And I know that you know that you are smart. But aren't you a bit careless this time? What makes you thi-"

"Minhyun-hyung, I get it okay? I was so focused on the game competition held yesterday and forgot to take the entrance exam. It was my fault and I was careless."

"What if the school doesn't give you another chance? You know that universities are quite strict and-"

"Don't worry hyung. I will find a way."

"You should definitely find a way. "

Both boys immediately turned their heads towards the source of the voice.

"Jisung hyung!"

"Minhyun, I know that you have a lot to say to Jihoon, but it's already 8:00.. At what time do you want to open the cafe?"

"Sorry hyung. I'll do it right away."

"Aren't you so stingy in the morning hyung?"

Jisung, the 'stingy' owner of the cafe looks at Jihoon carefully, examines him from head to toe, them looks at him again warily.

"Aren't you too calm right now? I've heard the whole talk with Minhyun and it seems that you are not taking this ser-"

"Hyung, as I have told Minhyun-hyung, I will find a way. I'll start panicking when everything goes down the drain."

"You better not let that happen. Mr. and Mrs. Park have already entrusted you in my care so any issue or-"

"Hyung. Calm down. Relax. I'll go to the uni now and take the exam."

Jihoon smiled his cute smile and Jisung has no choice but to trust Jihoon. That and Jihoon also knows that everyone is weak to his cute smile.

Jihoon went to get his coat and waved goodbye to Jisung and Minhyun, who had just finished opening the cafe.

"Classes haven't even started yet and Jihoon is already giving me a headache."

"Relax hyung. Jihoon will probably fix this problem on his own. He's like that ever since.."

Minhyun taps Jisung's shoulder and Jisung sighs with Minhyun's reassuring words.

"Well, that is true. By the way, what time is Seongwoo arriving? Is he a manager or what?"

\-----

Since Jihoon was in a hurry to get out of the cafe-- or to escape Jisung's nagging, he is now feeling the results of his actions. He suddenly felt weak and hungry. He was about to ignore his hunger when the savour of a freshly baked pastry wafted through his nose.

He looks around and found the source of the alluring smell, a small and quaint pastry shop that he immediately entered.

He was greeted with layers and layers of displayed pastries all of differing sizes with one common denominator, their heavenly smell.

Jihoon immediately picked a variety of bread and went to the baker waiting at the cashier. After he was done paying for the breads, the cashier handed him a fortune cookie that he gladly accepted.

He broke it in half, ate the cookie, read the note, pondered over it for a bit, then pocketed it.

He took one pastry he had bought and munched on it as he made his way towards the university.

\-----

He was near the university gates when the wind started to pick up and the area got chiller. The dark clouds above were also a sight to behold.

_Better walk faster since I don't have an umbrella_. Jihoon thought as he hugs the almost empty bag of pastries tighter.

Before entering the gates, however, an unusual sight stopped him on his tracks. There lay before his eyes 2 cats that looked so out of place in that scenery of greens. They're shivering from the cold wind and if they don't get under a roof sooner, they'll definitely freeze.

Jihoon does not consider himself an animal person-- more of like an adrenaline-junkie kind of guy, but he can't leave these cats alone when he knows what they'll experience once he left him.

He also remembered the fortune cookie he ate and recited it before the cats, as if i was some mantra to talk with them.

"Be not forgetful to entertain strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unawares. I guess you'll be my angels for now."

He finished his monologue with the cats and held his hands to get them.

"Ah! Or not.."

The cat that he was trying to reach swiped its paws on his hand and it grazed his skin. He looked at the cat with wide eyes as if judging and mocking it for it's actions.

_Is this what I get from trying to help you?_

He eyed the cat one more time before standing and giving up. He picked the bag of pastries and something clicked in his mind. He pickedt the last piece of bread, a tuna flavored bread, ripped it open and offered the tuna fillings to the cats.

They were hesitant at first, but as Jihoon pushes his hand nearer and the smell intensified, they eventually gave up and ate it.

Jihoon was really delighted as he watched the two eat the tuna fillings down. He was busy admiring the cats when he felt a drop on his head. He was snapped out of his ministrations when drops also fell on the cats and they visibly shuddered.

He scooped the cats (to which they didn't protest) and put them on the pockets of his coat. He scratched their heads while making a mad dash towards the university where he can find shelter form the rain.

\-----

Daniel was sent into panic early in the morning when he came back to his dorm room and found out that he had left his window open, and his cats missing. He shouted their names aloud, searched every nook and cranny, and even opened their food even if it's to early for their meals but none responded to it.

He heard the pitter-patter of the rain as it hits the now closed window and that's when he dashed out of his room and headed directly to the staff to ask if they have ever seen his cats.

He immediately asked the guard on duty at the main building if he had seen some cats roam around, but before the guard could answer, he heard an all too familiar whine that only his cats made when he pets them.

He followed the sound and was dumb-struck by what he saw.

His cats were located on someones pockets, not to mention how comfortable and warm they look as they lean their heads on the hands that scratched their heads and pet them continuously.

Daniel knows for a fact that his cats are not friendly with everyone. Heck even his best friend Jaehwan took more than 3 months before they warm up to him.

He scanned the person taking care of his cats and.. Guess he also knew the reason why. The person was just.. ethereal. Specially his eyes that seems to draw you in. His lips looks chapped and dry. _Maybe I can be the one to_ \--

He was snapped back to reality when the person and his cats had gone out of his sight when they suddenly went inside the room, and he quickly followed them.

When he was inside, he saw the guy taking to a staff and it seems that things are not going well.

"I'm sorry sir but retakes won't be allowed for the entrance exam. For all we know the test might've leaked already."

"I can take a new one. It doesn't matter.'

"I don't think there would be anyone of the professors willing to make a new one."

"Hmm. I guess you're right.."

He was listening to their conversation, and he put two and two together. However, he was rather amazed as this guy seems to be taking everything calmly. He was thinking of excuses to at least help the guy that helped his cats.

"Excu-"

"If that's the case, are you still accepting academic scholars?"

The staff looked at the _cute_ guy weirdly before nodding.

"And those students don't need to take the entrance exam right?"

"Yes..."

"Then I would like to apply."

Daniel and the staff was shocked by his statement.

_Didn't this guy know the standards of this university? Even I had a hard time passing just the entrance exam_.

"Uhmm. Are you aware of the criteria?"

"Nope."

"To be exempted from the exams, you need to have a GPA of 93% or higher."

_That high? Who can even achieve that?_ Daniel thought looking at the staff not believing her words.

"Are the requirements the same as the ones when applying for the exams?"

"Yes.."

"Then I guess I am eligible."

Daniel and the staff widened their eyes at the statement.

"And I think you can pull my data on the uni's database since I have submitted all the requirements. My name is Park Jihoon.."

The staff quickly checked the database while all Daniel thought of was how beautiful Jihoon's name was.

"A GPA OF 97.93%!?!?"

The staff shouted and everyone in the room looked at them.

"Ehem.. I mean.. With a GPA of 97.93%, you are eligible for the scholarship and exemption program. We will forward your application to.."

Daniel was not hearing anything anymore after the outburst from the staff about Jihoon's GPA.

_Almost 98%!?!? Is he even human!?!? Is that even possible._

His eyes traveled to Jihoon who answers the questions of the staff, then to his hands that cuddled, and is sill cuddling his cats.

His heart felt warm for some reason, and he also felt that he can get used to this.

He suddenly remembered his statement to Jaehwan months ago when he was asking why Daniel wasn't going out with anyone and suddenly it all made sense.

'I will only date someone whom Rooney and Peter approves.'

His face blushed madly and he smacked himself.

_I have seen him for only a couple of minutes and I'm already like this?! Get a hold yourself Daniel! What if--_

His daydream was stopped when Jihoon, he now know his name, turned around. A smiled was plastered on Jihoon's face and at that amazing moment, their eyes met.

_Waaah. What is this.._

Daniel internally fanboyed as he was left speechless facing this beautiful being.

It was Jihoon who broke the eye contact- much to Daniel's dismay, and looked at the cats who jumped out of his pockets and made their way towards Daniel.

Jihoon once again eyed Daniel before asking "Are you the owner of these angels?"

Daniel came to his senses and answered him calmly.

"Yes! I mean yes. I was searching for them this morning and I saw you in the building lobby so I followed you all the way here hehe."

Daniel scratched his cheeks shyly after his statement.

"I see.." An evident sadness was seen in Jihoon's eyes and a pout made its way to his lips as he looked at the cats that were still clinging to Daniel's legs.

"I thought I get to keep them and they weren't owned." He murmured lowly but Daniel heard it nonetheless.

Jihoon perked up all of a sudden and faced Daniel again.

"Well that's good to hear!"

Daniel can still see sadness in Jihoon's eyes, and thought of the perfect opportunity to get closer to Jihoon.

"Uhmm. If you want, you can vi-"

However, luck wasn't on his side as Jihoon's phone rang, which the latter answered immediately.

"Hello hyung? ... Hmm. Everything went well I told you! ... ... Wah! That's a lot! Okay I'll go there right away!"

Daniel watched Jihoon and all his expressions. From being all cheery, to lifting his head high and being proud to him suddenly widening his eyes and exclaiming shock.

"I guess that's my cue. It was nice meeting the you, uhmm.."

Daniel smiled and accepted Jihoon's outstretched hand and took in his cute smiling face.

"Daniel. Kang Daniel."

"Yep! It was nice meeting you Daniel-ssi."

Jihoon pulled his hands, to which Daniel pouted instantaneously but was not seen by the former as he immediately crouched down and scratched the heads of the cats.

"Thanks for today little angels! Glad you had a place to stay away from the rain."

After Jihoon finished petting the cats, he stood up, looked at Daniel and smiled at him. He bowed a little and proceeded to the door, while not forgetting to send a wave to Daniel.

Daniel smiled like a love-struck teen and waved to Jihoon. He continued waving and smiling until Jihoon was out of sight.

He picked up his cats, cuddle them then proceeded to go back to his dorm all happy and giddy.

He was petting Rooney's (one his cat's) fur when his hand felt an unfamiliar texture. He immediately examined the area and found a note sticking to its fur.

"Be not forgetful to entertain strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unawares.."

Daniel was thinking how the note came in contact with Rooney's fur before he scanned the paper one more time.

He proceeded to walk and a smile was brought to his face for what he thought.

_Well.. I entertained a stranger and I am definitely aware that he is an angel. Wait! He'll be going to this school.._

Daniel stopped in his tracks before proceeding to giggle and skipping his way to his dorm while still cuddling his cats.

_That means I'll get to see him again! Guess university isn't that bad after all.._

A smile never left his face until he reached his dorm.

_Park Jihoon, I'll see you again. Hihihi..._

He giggled one last time before entering his room.


End file.
